


I Play it on Repeat, Until I Fall Asleep

by awkwardtrashlet



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Butch (briefly), Cobblepot, Gay, Get freaking Zsaszed, God I have unfinished homework and school tomorrow, Gotham, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I cried while writing this, I meant I love the fic, I’m crying but I love it, I’m not hydrated enough to cry like this, Lights cursing and i literally mean damn and hell thats it, M/M, Nygma - Freeform, Nygmobblepot, Procrastinating, Spoilers, You Have Been Warned, an idea I got about an hour ago, edward - Freeform, frozen ed, gay gay gay damn this is kinda gay you guys, georgia please don’t read the tags, get yoursef friends like me, im the kind of friend you know you need, im trash end me now, my friend was screaming at me so I wrote her an angsty fic, not the crying, oswald - Freeform, wtf am i doing with my life, zsasz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardtrashlet/pseuds/awkwardtrashlet
Summary: You just have to read itNo but reallyIt starts with that one episode where Os is mayor and he’s holding a celebration at the Sirens and Ed is planning with Butch to take out Os but Ed is secretly still on Os’s side and it’s all in Os’s favor because Ed is precious





	I Play it on Repeat, Until I Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny_hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_hufflepuff/gifts).



> ~~ Zsasz  
> // italics  
> This is literally an idea that just popped into my head and I wrote it in about 30 minutes so I apologize if it’s crappy

It was just the two of them, sitting side by side on the couch. 

It had been one hell of a night, Butch crashing the party, attempting to kill Oswald, then proceeding to choke Edward, that is until Oswald saved him.  
Ed watched as Oswald brought him a steamy cup of tea. They exchanged small talk, before diving into the discussion about the events of that night. Ed had set it all up. All so the citizens of Gotham would see Oswald as a hero. That clever son of a bitch. 

~Zsasz was slinking down the halls. He stopped when he saw the flicker of the fireplace and the small movements of the two men against the window to his left. He could just tell this conversation was going to go somewhere interesting. Pulling out a pocket tape recorder, he presses play. He smirked, originally intending to use this to tease his boss at a later date. ~

“You could have died, Ed.” Oswald muttered, concern lacing his voice. Of course Ed knew this. But he didn’t care. “But you saved me...again,” Ed chuckled softly. 

Edward placed his tea cup on the table before turning to face the smaller man. He took a deep breath before speaking, “I just want you to know, Oswald...”

Oswald stared up at him expectantly. 

“...that I would do anything for you,” Ed continued. 

Oswald gasped, quite audibly in fact. Did Edward just say he’d do anything for him? Hundreds of thoughts were racing through his mind. Was this some cruel joke? He’s just saying that, he doesn’t mean it. 

“You can count on me.” Ed finishes. 

Oswald, still in utter shock and at a complete loss for words, just stares up at the taller man. Os could see the look in Ed’s eyes. He meant it. They both knew damn well that no one had ever told him anything like that since Oswald’s mother had died. No one except her had ever told him that even when she was alive. Oswald slowly leaned forward, his eyes still locked on Ed, before pulling him into a hug. And to his slight shock, if he could be any more in shock than he already was, Ed hugged back. Oswald smiled. 

~Zsasz was still watching and recording the scene from the shadow of the doorframe. He had almost forgotten he was recording until the tape clicked, meaning it had stopped. He pulled the tape out and stuffed it in his pocket. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do with it anymore. He didn’t plan on using it to tease Os; he could see the look in his boss’s eyes, a look of pure adoration. He couldn’t tease his boss with that. He wasn’t /that/ mean. ~

-

Oswald took one last look at the frozen Ed before he shut the lights off to head home. Walking up to his door, he noticed a small package. Picking it up, he inspected it. No writing, no name, nothing. Just a small, thin rectangle wrapped in plain black paper. He stuck it in his pocket and continued inside. It wasn’t until after dinner that he remembered the package. He sat on the edge of his bed and unwrapped it. A cassette tape? Who the hell delivered him a cassette tape? He pulled out the tape player that he kept in a drawer near his bed and popped the tape in, pressing play. He heard a voice, deep and heartachingly familiar. Edward Nygma. The man frozen in an ice block in the middle of his lounge. The man he loved. He laid back in bed and let the tape play.

“I just want you to know, Oswald...” 

He knew this conversation. He knew what was going to be said next. He remembered every detail of that night. The night he felt loved. For the first time since his mother had passed. 

“...that I would do anything for you,”  
“You can count on me.”

“You can count on me...” Oswald whispers quietly along with the tape. 

~Zsasz has been standing outside Oswald’s closed door, listening to the entire thing. He had heard a familiar voice coming from Os’s room, but one that wasn’t Os. As he got closer, he realized. It was Ed. It was the conversation he had recorded that one night. Zsasz had been the one to leave that tape on Oswald’s door step. He wanted Os to have it. For times that he needed it. Zsasz was about to keep walking when he heard those first words again. 

/“I just want you to know, Oswald...”/

He was playing it again.  
Zsasz caught on.~

And Oswald played the tape over and over until he fell asleep, tired from either the heartache or the silent crying. Or maybe both. But either way, he missed Ed. He would never admit it out loud, to himself, to anyone else. He tried not to think about it. But he knew it. Deep down. He missed Ed, and he’d do anything to get him back.


End file.
